Jin'do the Godbreaker
|health = 8,299,400 |instance=Zul'Gurub |titles = Leader of the Hakkari}} Jin'do the Godbreaker is the final boss of the 5-man, level 85, heroic mode Zul'Gurub dungeon. Attacks and abilities Strategy - Heroic 'Phase 1' The tank should pull the boss out of the bubbles while staying in it himself. Everyone else should stack in the bubbles as well. An alternative however is to pull the boss out of each anti-magic shell as he casts it, kite him to a position nearby, and let others stack in the bubble. The long cast, Shadows of Hakkari, gives the tank enough time to stack inside the bubble, and Hakkari will not move or follow the tank into the bubble. Jin'do shares in the magical shield if he is held within the bubble, and has a tendency to turn into the bubble when moved. 'Phase 2' Three invulnerable chains will be spawned, along with a steady stream of spirit adds. The objective is to remove the shields on the chains so that they may be destroyed. The spirit adds are low health and easily eliminated, but they continue to spawn throughout the fight. The berserker trolls that are killed on the corners of the temple are available for the boss fight. Those that are alive are not available to be taunted to the chains. The dead berserker trolls must be taunted upstairs to use against the chains. The tank needs to pull the large troll add from the stairs and kite him around the chains. Periodically he will cast Body Slam, in which the troll jumps to a random player marked by a blue triangle, doing area of effect damage but also breaking the shields on nearby chains. The body slam also leaves what appears to be a shadow void zone on the ground. It is imperative that the target of Body Slam stand close enough to a chain to break its shield, and that other players back away 8 yards. The troll also gains stacks of frenzy over time, increasing attack speed. At about 10 stacks, he will do significant enough damage that most tanks will need to pop CD's to survive. By this time, he will have cast Body Slam roughly three times, all of which will, ideally, have destroyed a shield on one of the chains. If any of the Body Slams fails to do so, the troll will gain too many stacks of frenzy and have to be killed. Another troll can be pulled from the same set of stairs as before. In short, for each Body Slam that misses, the odds of a wipe increase exponentially. The DPS' role is to focus on the ghoul adds while avoiding the meteors which Jin'do will be casting. DPS should use AoE damage with caution to avoid killing the troll add too quickly. It is a good idea for designating which chain the group will stack on to begin with, and which direction to move from that chain (clockwise, counter). When the shield on one chain is destroyed, tank gets all those adds' aggro by AoE skills and group should nuke adds with unshielded chain, because Gurubashi Spirit gets buff , increase attack speed over time and healer needs to heal tank more and more, that cause increasing healer's aggro for non-targeted Twisted Spirits and gather them to healer. And also, black circle which is put by slam makes someone on it take damage more. Put black circle on chain and gather all adds on it, then it makes very easy to break chain and kill adds. Repeat until all three are gone. When all the chains are destroyed, the boss will be defeated. Quotes Loot Patch changes * External links ru:Джин'до Низвергатель Богов Category:Zul'Gurub mobs Category:Bosses Category:Jungle trolls